


Now That You're Dead

by mypesticideworksovertime



Category: The Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypesticideworksovertime/pseuds/mypesticideworksovertime
Summary: You stand in front of the entrance to heaven together with two other people. The person in front of you is allowed to walk through the gates. The second person is told he is supposed to go to hell. Then it's your turn. After a long wait you hear them say "It appears you are not listed." <<< cr to the person who came up with the idea!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm shit posting or serious.

Ah, yes. Heaven. Or hell. Not sure yet honestly. 

There were two people infront before I'd get told the dreaded, or not, news. The dude who was first in line got entry into the gates. 

The woman after him got sent to hell, not sure what I'd prefer though, to be honest.

Probably heaven? I guess.

I got to the front, in this little gate thing, two angels, I guessed, were sitting on top of the gates.

They both looked slightly like Jepha and Quinn. 

Weird.

"So, what's your name?" The pierced and kind of heavily tattooed 'angel' with the shit bleach job asked.

"Bert McCracken?"

"Is that your full name?" Blondie asked, probably knowing it wasn't.

"Okay then, Robert Edward McCracken"

The tattooed one was reading through the pages on his clip board, confusion and worry adding onto his face.

"Allman, check your list, can't find his name anywhere."

"Already have, Howard."

They leaned close into each other, whispering.

"Sorry 'Bert', neither of us can find you anywhere. You're just gonna have to wait here until one of us can get someone to check."

"Okay, next!" 'Howard' yelled, sounding like those machines in stores that say "Cashier number 3 please!" Or something along the lines. 

"Uhh, what do I do?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Like, if I'm not on any list. Do I come back from the dead or something?"

"Don't know, I haven't been doing this job long."

"Oh, alright"

"And neither has Jepha, hes been doing this for less time than me!"

"So, if I did go back to life? Would it be like a moment before I died? Or a few minutes after? Like those people that die for a few minutes?"

"I guess it'd be the second one."

"Oh, cool"

"Hey Quinn! What did you and Jepha need?"

"This guy isn't on any of the three lists!"

"Oh no. Let me head back to office, I'll check for you. What's his name?"

"Robert Edward McCracken, or Bert McCracken."

"Okay!"

"Thanks Branden!"

Bert watched a group of three kids run into the gates, wondering how desensitized you have to be to see that and not feel much.

"No trust us, we do. It kinda hurts to see kids come in. You just wonder why the world is so awful."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you know I thought that?"

"Oh, not gonna lie it was kind of in your eyes."

"Oh, okay." Quinn nodded and kind of looked like some one who's like 12 sitting on a fence and holding on.

Branden ran back down to the gates, stopping while kind oh holding onto his knees and then stood back up.

"He's meant to be alive. Go enjoy your self kid!"

"Oh, nice!" Bert smiled. "Thank you!" 

Bert ran back down to where he had entered the line, and ran out of there, somehow thankful that he was gonna live another Day.

He jolted awake, with Quinn pushing him, like the nudging when you're waking someone up.

"Holy shit Bert! You're alive! We all thought you died!" Which was obvious with the watering in all of their eyes which practically disappeared right after.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

They all kinda looked at each other, shrugging or looking Clueless.

"But I had this wicked dream!"

"Dude get up then, and tell us while we get everything sorted for the show today!"

"Fuck, fine! Alright alright!"

And that was the day where everyone in the band realised Bert might have actually died, or he had some wickedly vivid dream with the guys as angels working as the religious version of rollercoaster starters.

 

 


	2. Bullshit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of part 1

"I know this was earlier, but I don't believe that you actually, for starters, remembered a dream in  _that much_ detail!"

"Okay, but I did!"

"Quinn, Bert, no arguments of Bert's wicked vivid memorable dream!"

The other two went silent for a second before Jepha started again.

"But yeah it does seem kinds fake."

"SEE! TOLD YOU!"

Which ending up starting a chase around tbe bus car park which was almost "getting hit by a bus" game. Which isn't a game, definitely, not a game!

"Okay but were we all angels? Who were the people infront!"

"Yes, you and Jepha were gate keeping and I'm not sure what Branden was, it was important though."

"Who died?"

"Don't know, didn't look."

They both nodded and started to sort out the stuff for sound check. And that was the end for Bert's wickedly insane dreams.


End file.
